deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E141 - Why Ghost Rider VS Lobo?
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E141 - Why Ghost Rider VS Lobo? on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC140. This episode is sponsored by Hims (http://forhims.com/CAST Get a trial month of Hims for just $5 today) and Quip (Quip starts at just $25 and if you go to http://getquip.com/CAST right now, you can get your first refill pack for FREE). This episode aired August 13, 2019. The crew discusses the behind the scenes of Ghost Rider VS Lobo and we try to figure out how a Deadpool could fit into Disney's Marvel Cinematic Universe. 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Sam Mitchell and Luis Cruz are the hosts. 1. Ghost Rider VS Lobo BTS 1.1. Ben acknowledges there are many matchups for Ghost Rider and/or Lobo fighting other combatants. (e.g. Ghost Rider vs Spawn or Deadpool vs Lobo.) But Ben particularly wants Ghost Rider VS Lobo because he wants to know how crazy each combatant are. 1.1.1. Ben commented that Ghost Rider is crazy for having some anel and demon powers and Lobo is just... uniquely crazy and brash that he just refuses to die. 1.1.2. Chad added that they are both "death metal style" motorcyclists. 1.2. Ghost Rider VS Lobo the episode is quick to complete - in just 3 weeks - because most animators working on this are now in-house. 1.3. Sam liked the episode as the screenplay goes from awesomeness to more awesomeness. 1.4. Ben explains that Penance Stare is working on targets even if they do not feel guilt. Unless one is blind, feeds on pain or be an ultra masochist like Thanos. 1.5. But Lobo is weird and is basically "the secret son of Superman and Deadpool". 1.6. 1.7. Screwattack staff found/bought/got one big city with various parts so that different Death Battle episodes (esp. 3D model battles) can be worked on. 1.7.1. They joked that Wiz vs Boomstick can jokingly be set in this city. 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art 2.2.1. By Ogers have layers @Ogershavelayer1 2.2. Disney's Deadpool? 2.2.1. Disney owns 20th Century Fox. Disney owns X-Men, Fantastic Four and, well, Deadpool. Ben's question: is it worthy to make a PG-13 Deadpool to suit into the MCU's main tone (which is PG-13)? (Chad and Sam disagree.) 2.2.2. Luis could accept Deadpool popping out like Stan Lee. 3. Community Death Battle - Venom vs Spawn - 39% : 61% 4. Next Community Death Battle - Link vs Trunks 4.1. Team Link 4.2. Team Trunks 4.3. Screwattack's views 4.3.1. DBX has no rules. 4.3.2. Ben doubts should The Complete Triforce be a standard arsenal for Link. The COMPLETE Triforce works like a complete set of Dragon Balls - it grants you a wish and is scattered to pig-looking humans or elf-looking humans. 4.3.3. Ben said it would be a battle of arsenal vs physique. 4.3.4. Sam thinks Link is too slow in front of Trunks. 4.3.5. Ben: Can Trunks just blitz Link? Or could Link just hide in his shield forever and be invincible in this state? Like Ghost Rider or Lobo? Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast